Charlie's Dinner with the Cullens
by Gray Opal
Summary: Charlie and Bella get invited to the Cullen's house for dinner. What happens when Charlie finds a little bit more out about the mysterious couple alice and jasper? Then what happens when Charlie eats bad chicken at dinner?
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a one-shot on Charlie meeting the entire Cullen family. But mainly the small hyper pixie and her frightening mate. Set between New Moon and Eclipse.**

**C POV (Charlie)**

I was sitting on the living room couch, cleaning my shotgun, and drinking my Vitamin R when my little Bells walked in the door. It was exactly four o'clock. The boy, Edward, must have wanted something if he was being so punctual with Bella's curfew.

The look on Bella's face told me that she was going to ask me something. She was like an open book. Anybody could read her.

"What is it Bells?" I asked to keep her from being embarrassed. I wonder where she got _**that **_trait…

"Esme and Carlisle invited us over for dinner tonight," Bella told me. "We thought it might be a good idea. You could meet the rest of the family and… you know… get to know the Cullens better…"

I noticed how she said "we." I wonder if she meant Edward and her or the entire family. I opted for the latter.

"That sounds nice. Why don't you call Carlisle and Esme to let them know?" I told my daughter as I turned back toward the football game.

Two hours later Bella was directing me to the turnoff that was the Cullen family's driveway. I insisted on driving my cruiser.

As I brought the car to a stop, little Alice came running out of the house. She was my favorite of the Cullens. She truly helped my little girl when she needed it.

"Hi, Charlie!" She hugged me, natural Alice, all hyper and chipper.

"Hello, Alice."

"Bella!" Alice skipped over to Bells, pulling her into a hug as well.

"Come in, come in," Alice grabbed one of each of our hands with her own, cold ones.

My first impression of the house was 'wow!' It was extremely extravagant. It looked like something that belonged in Washington _**D.C. **_instead of Forks, Washington.

"Welcome, Charlie, Bella," Carlisle Cullen came out of the kitchen with a woman with brown hair at his side that I assumed was Esme.

"Thank you for inviting us," I stepped forward to shake his outstretched hand.

"As you know from the hospital, I am Carlisle and this is my wife, Esme," the pale, blonde doctor nodded toward the woman I assumed _**was **_Esme.

"Alice, could you get the rest of the children, please?" Esme asked as Edward came down the stairs, making a beeline for my daughter.

Alice nodded and ran up the stairs.

A second later, a heard a deep rumbling laugh and heavy footsteps on the stairs.

Then I saw little Alice, hung upside down by a tall, pale man that looked like a serious weight lifter. They were both laughing but I couldn't help but feel a little fear for the pixie.

That was when I noticed the two behind them. They had the same pale skin as the rest of the family and had the same shade of blonde hair. They looked like they were related, possibly twins.

One was a girl maybe a year older than Bella. She looked like the type of girl that was always on the cover of Renee's magazines when we lived together.

The other was a young man. He was tall and lean, muscular but not like the one holding Alice helplessly upside down. He had a sort of vibe that said 'stay away, I am dangerous.' I also noticed a few scars. If I noticed them from this far away, I can only imagine how many there are.

"Emmett Cullen, put your sister down. And by that I do not mean drop her. Set her down on her feet," Esme scolded the big, dark haired one.

"Yes Mum," he replied setting Alice down.

"Now apologize, to your sister and our guests," Esme nodded to Bella and I.

"Sorry Alice, Bellsy, Charlie," he looked directly at each of us.

"Charlie, this is Emmett and Rosalie," Dr. Cullen nodded toward the giant and the blonde girl that had moved next to him. Emmett had wrapped his arm around her waist, they were obviously dating.

"And this is Alice, as you already know, and Jasper," Carlisle continued, indicated toward Alice and the tall, blonde, young man. Jasper now had his arm wrapped casually around Alice's tiny shoulders. Surely little, innocent Alice wouldn't be involved with this dangerous boy, would she?

"Rosalie and Jasper are twins," Esme confirmed my thoughts.

"Bella, I got the new Clair de'Lune CD. You want to go listen to it?" I heard Edward ask Bella, leading her up the stairs, to where I guessed was his room.

"We should go finish what we were doing before we were so rudely interrupted," Emmett whispered not-so quietly in Rosalie's ear.

That left, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, and I.

"The food will be done in about forty minutes," Alice stated.

"Carlisle and I need to finish up in the kitchen. Alice, Jasper, why don't you give Charlie a tour of the house? I am sure he would like that," Esme said before following her husband into the expensive looking kitchen.

"C'mon Charlie, we'll start with the boy's game room," Alice lead the way, one hand in Jasper's much larger one.

Twenty five minutes later, Alice was bringing us up to the last rooms.

"This is Rosalie and Emmett's room. They were married a few weeks ago, during their vacation," Alice noted stopping by a closed door that was painted white, like much of the rest of the house.

"They are married? Aren't they kind of… young, you know?" I asked, blushing.

Both started laughing, soprano and bass.

"Emmett is twenty and Rosalie is turning twenty in two months," Jasper replied. That was the only thing I heard him say in all the time I have been here.

"This is Edward's room," Alice stopped at the next door. This door was open and I could see Edward and Bella sitting on the couch listening to the classical music.

"And this is my room," Alice walked into the last room in the hallway.

Jasper followed her in while I stood there, unsure what to do.

Alice must have noticed as she told me, "You can come in Charlie."

I walked in and noticed the room was very… Alice. The room was filled fashion magazines, hair products, and what looked like torture devices that I assumed were hair styling tools.

"Hey, Jazz, can you help me find that package for Charlie?" Alice asked walking over to a door.

"Of course, darling." I noted the southern accent in his voice.

Then I was left alone to look around. I noticed a laptop and the bookshelves filled with anything about fashion and Civil War books? I didn't know Alice liked the Civil War… Unless… This was Jasper's room as well… After all, I didn't see another room. And neither of them pointed out his room…

Then I started noticing things that I doubted belongs to Alice: a cowboy hat, a philosophy text book, and a motorcycle helmet.

What can I say, I am a police officer, I have to keep tabs on things to help in case of well… you now… trouble.

"Jazzy! I found it!" I heard Alice exclaim from the giant walk in closet.

Jasper and Alice emerged but Alice had a wrapped package with a bow on top in her hand. She held it out to me.

"Go ahead, open it," she urged.

I opened it to find a new office uniform. How did Alice know?

"Bella told me that you got gunpowder all over your old one. So I thought I would get you a new one," Alice explained. "I hope you don't hate new clothes as much as Bella does…"

"So, you two are dating?" I asked, blushing.

"Yup."

I blushed even more and changed the subject. "So, where is Jasper's room?" That didn't really change the subject. That made me blush even more than before. Dang. I must be as red as a tomato right now.

"Jasper and I share a room…" Alice muttered almost inaudibly.

"Y-y-y-you share a r-r-room?" I asked, maybe I just had heard it wrong.

They both nodded.

"Dinner time!" Esme called. Wow, the acoustics in this house are great. For a moment, I thought I would forget about the sleeping arrangement but… there it popped up again.

Before I turned around to go to the dining room, I noticed Alice go onto the tips of her toes to kiss Jasper.

This dinner will be quite awkward.

**Please read and review. Let me know how I did, if you liked it, if you hated it or whatever. Please tell me what you liked or didn't like though so I can do better. And lol! They never **_**did **_**eat.**

**Comatose! Black Opal Coven**


	2. Author's Note

__**Hey, sorry, this is not another chapter. This is just a short author's note. I wanted to let all of you reading know that I have decided to continue this story. I just couldn't leave it hanging there.**

** I should be able to update sometime this week. I am not yet sure when but soon.**

** And I forgot to do this on the first chapter, Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Comatose! Black Opal Coven**


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry for not updating but… I won't even bore you with excuses. Let us get on with the chapter we have been all waiting for.**

**Charlie POV**

Awkward was an understatement. Just walking down the stairs to the massive dining room, I could feel my embarrassment floating off into the air.

"There you three are," Esme lead us to the open seats at the large, dark oak table.

"We thought you had gotten lost," Emmett explained.

"No, _**you **_thought he got lost. None of us did," My little Bells corrected the massive Emmett.

"Whatever," the giant replied.

Alice and Jasper sat next to each other (no surprise there) and I took the last open seat that was (you guessed it!) right across from the couple.

And here I thought the night couldn't get any more awkward. It feels like back in my teenage years…

Alice got up and helped Esme hand out plates of chicken and noodles. I believe Bella had made this once and said it was Chicken Albado? Something like that…

"Emmett, Carlisle, and Alice helped me to cook. It is called Chicken Alfredo," Esme explained to all of us, but more particularly to me.

We all dug in. The Cullen family took much longer to eat, taking small bites and wiping their mouths after every bite with their napkins.

The meal had been so quiet that I decided to break the silence with a little Spanish Inquisition.

"So, Carlisle, Esme, are you aware of how… involved Alice with each other? I am a little worried…" I blushed but no reason to beat around the bush right? I had to find out about this…

"We are completely aware of their involvement. But we needn't worry; Jasper takes good care of her," Carlisle explained carefully.

I glanced quickly over to where Jasper was sitting. He was watching Alice with amused and loving eyes. But I still couldn't trust him. Alice was so small and looked so fragile… She helped my daughter so much. I could never live with myself if something happened to her that I could have prevented…

"You have nothing to worry about Charlie," Esme told me. "Jasper would rather destroy himself than hurt Alice, intentionally or not."

I nodded, taking another bite of my chicken. But this time, this piece was different… before I could figure out what was different, I couldn't breathe.

"Charlie's choking!" Alice exclaimed.

"Emmett, I told you to make sure the chicken was cooked fully…" was the last thing I heard before everything went black.

**Sorry for the shortness but this was mainly just to fill in and build suspense. Next chapter we get a hint of what happens to Charlie! Think any of you can guess? Good luck!**

**Comatose! Black Opal Coven**


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry but this is just another filler. This will give all a look into what happened to Charlie.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of this. Everything belongs to Stephanie Meyers.**

Charlie POV

All I could feel was the excruciating pain.

I never thought that dying would feel like this. I always expected to just fade to black. Or fall asleep and never wake up. But… this… this is strange. I felt as if I had been feeling this pain for days…

The only way I managed to keep my sanity was to think of my beloved daughter Bella.

I thought of how I missed her and longed to see her. I would never get to see her again. I would never get to walk her down the aisle. I would never get to see her children, my grandchildren. I would never get to tell her how much I loved her.

A sharp wave of pain flashed through me.

Oh, how I wish I could die already!

**Super sorry about the shortness but I had to get to the point. Next chapter will be longer. Promise. But please stick with me. This is my first multi chapter fanfic and I am doing my best. Thanks a bunch!**

**Comatose! Black Opal Coven**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey, sorry 'bout not updating sooner. I have had some writers block as to how to put the rest of this story. I know what I want to do but I just can't figure out the perfect way to make it… ya know? I think I have an idea now.**

**So read on and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All rights belong to Stephanie Meyers.**

**Charlie POV**

I was still in the tremendous amount of pain. I wonder how long it takes to die…

Before I could be sucked into my thoughts of how this is completely incomprehensive this was, I heard voices.

'_Oh, great,' _I thought to myself. _'I __must__ be going insane. I swear, those voices sound like Bells…and Alice….and…Edward? Just because I am dead and you're a figment of my imagination doesn't mean you can contaminate my daughter, Cullen.'_

But honestly, how could it be them? They are still alive, I am dead.

"Bella, he will be okay. I can hear his thoughts right now," I heard the seventeen year old say. "He is fine, worried about you but fine."

Wait, did he say that he could hear my thoughts? Normally I would think he was just bluffing or trying to impress my daughter but the fact that he knew that I was worried about Bella scared me.

What if Edward really _could _read minds? I could only imagine what kinds of things he could find out… about me…about my daughter… about everything.

"That's good, I guess but I wish this could be over already. I can't stand just sitting around waiting for him to wake up!" I heard my lovely daughter exclaim.

And what does she mean by 'wake up'? Doesn't she understand that I am dead? Death is irrevocable. You can't undo death.

"You don't know how wrong you are Chief Swan," Edward told me.

What does he mean? Oh, I understand, this is just my imagination at work. None of this is really happening. Maybe this is what death is like, pain and thinking about what could have been and what has happened.

"He will be waking up in three minutes," I heard a tinkling, soprano laugh.

I just went along with it. No point spending forever sulking right?

I might as well at least try to convince myself that this was real. Then I could pass the eternity I would be here.

I could even see my little Bells again. I was excited even if it was only a dream Bella.

But one thing about the little pixie's statement caught me off guard. How did she know when I was going to wake up? She isn't a mind reader like her brother is she? If she was that incident before dinner would be even more awkward than I could ever imagine.

"No," came the reply from the boy I knew had bronze hair and my daughter's heart.

So Alice doesn't read minds. I sighed a mental sigh of relief.

"One more minute," Alice trilled.

I began to worry what would happen when I open my eyes. What if I wake up and find that this was all a dream. Or if I just blank out, like death is supposed to be?

"Three," Alice counted.

What if-

"Two," Alice continued.

But-

"One," Alice finished.

I guess I will find out.

With that my eyes snapped open.

**Wanted to stop it there but I just couldn't. I have left you all waiting long enough so I will keep this chapter rolling.**

I could see with such clarity! This is just too… unimaginable…

I sat up to see that I was lying on the living room couch in the Cullen house.

The Cullens, Hales, and my daughter were all sitting around me. Apparently they had been waiting for me.

"Dad, it's great to see you awake," Bella came up and hugged me. I just hugged my daughter tighter.

"Careful, Charlie, you don't want to hurt me," Bella pulled away slightly.

"I would never hurt you," I vowed.

But that couldn't have been me. The voice sounded so perfect… it sounded like the Cullen's did.

"I know you wouldn't but you are a lot stronger than me. A lot stronger that all of us. Even Emmett," she nodded over to the big muscle man that I remembered from the night of the dinner.

"What do you mean? What is going on?" I asked, desperately trying not to let too many questions escape my mouth. I would make sure that none were left unanswered.

"Why don't you relax while we explain everything Charlie," Alice said soothingly. She looked at Jasper and I felt as if they were exchanging something.

A moment later the room was filled with calmness. Not the kind that people at yoga think is calmness and peace but the real kind. The kind where nothing is wrong and you can't help but listen to the sounds of the river or birds.

But I would have nothing of that. I wanted answers.

Everyone took seats. Bella sat next to me so that she was between Edward and I. Emmett was sitting on the large armchair with Rosalie on his lap. Carlisle and Esme shared the loveseat with Jasper and Alice who seemed to be sitting as close as possible to each other.

"So what is going on?" I asked, getting to the point.

"We won't sugarcoat it Charlie. We are vampires. And so are you," Carlisle said slowly as if I were a toddler learning how to tie my shoes.

"Vampires?" I asked for clarification. He could have said something like faulty tires or something.

"Yes, vampires. I am one; Esme, Emmett, Rose, Alice, Jasper, and Edward are ones too. And now you are one as well," Carlisle stated.

That was when I passed out.

**Thank you for all who have read and I hope you enjoyed that. What is wrong with Charlie? Has he come down with some vampire virus? Is he in danger? Or is he just dreaming? Stay tuned to find out!**

**Comatose! Black Opal Coven**


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry for not updating sooner but I had a kind of writers block. I knew what I wanted to do with this story but I just couldn't figure out **_**how **_**to get it written…ya know…?**

**Many of you are probably thinking this isn't much of an alice jasper story but it will be. I just really needed to get through this whole part about Charlie to get it to the point where I could start making it more about the couple.**

**Well anyways, on with the story.**

**Alice POV**

So we were sitting in the living room, telling Charlie all about vampires since he is now one too when he faints. How can he faint? Vampires don't faint! We can't!

I didn't need my mate's power to sense the confusion in the room.

Suddenly Carlisle snapped out of. "Emmett, help me get Charlie up to my office. I want to do some tests…" he trailed off.

As the two vampires carried Charlie up to the third floor with Esme following close behind, I looked around, taking in the room.

Edward was attempting to calm down Bella. She hadn't been worried until now… Most humans would be frightened if their father was changed into a vampire by the people she trusted. But that just shows that Bella isn't just any other human.

I also noticed that Rosalie was missing. I momentarily thought back to the time she left… She had been mad about Charlie being a vampire. She hated to see knew vampires. It is quite obvious why when you know about her past…

I collapsed down onto the soft leather couch. How could all of this be happening?

Jasper sat next to me and wrapped his strong arms around me. I leaned into him and could smell his wonderful scent of musk and earth. I loved his scent. Almost as much as I loved him.

"What do you think I happening?" I asked him. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Edward and Bella head up the stairs, leaving me alone with my husband.

"I wish I knew, Darlin'," Jasper's southern drawl leaked out.

We sat there for what felt like days but must have only been hours, waiting for news on Charlie.

I tried to search the future but could not see anything about Charlie.

Just as I was about to go look at how Charlie was doing for myself, Carlisle, Esme, Edward, and Bella came down the stairs. They didn't find out what happened yet have they? They look so… confused.

Edward shook his head.

"What is going on?" I asked.

What Carlisle said shocked all of us, "Charlie is not a vampire."

** Dun, Dun, Dunnn! Oh no!**

** This chapter is really, really short since it is only a filler. The next chapter will explain what happened to Charlie. And I will work on getting these chapters longer. **

** Hope you all enjoyed!**

**Comatose Black Opal Coven**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone. I am back. Sorry 'bout the wait but I have been having trouble with this chapter. It is the most important chapter for this story so I wanted it to be the best I could get it. Please read, enjoy and tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. We all know who the rightful owner is.**

**Alice POV**

"What do you mean 'Charlie isn't a vampire? He went through the transformation, we can't smell is blood, his eyes are red… He **has** to be a vampire," I said so quickly that to Bella, it would just sound like a buzz, but I knew my vampire family would understand me.

"Well, he **is** a vampire but he **isn't,**" Carlisle told us.

"Why don't we all sit down so Carlisle can explain," Esme suggested.

I stayed leaning against my mate as Esme went to sit next to Bella and Edward. Emmett looked towards the door and back at us, telling us that he needed to go to Rose.

Then I turned my attention back to my adoptive father. He was standing in the middle of the living room where all of us could clearly see and hear him, even though we didn't need to worry too much about that.

"It is true that Charlie went through the transformation and changed…" Carlisle began. "But he isn't fully a vampire. There was this… error in his blood cells that only shows in people with the same rare blood type as Charlie."

"Will the… error… hurt Charlie?" Bella asked hesitantly. She was hoping along with the rest of us that Charlie was going to be okay.

"No, no, this will not hurt Charlie. When he was changed, the error was in quite a few blood cells and would not allow the transformation to be entirely complete," Carlisle continued. "So now Charlie is a vampire but is still about ten percent human.

"From this, I was able to tell that ten percent human part would make him immune to human blood, as we could tell from how he managed to refrain from attacking Bella. Charlie can also consume human food without having to rid his body of it. The foods will not give him nutrients or suppress his hunger though."

"So… is Charlie going to be okay?" Edward asked.

I tried to look into Charlie's future but I couldn't see it. When he was human I had no problem. Now… it was just like how Edward can't read Bella's mind.

Just then Charlie clunked down the stairs.

"Why are all of you looking so pale? Well, paler than usual… It looks like you have seen a ghost… or a werewolf," Charlie said, looking at us.

"If only you knew…" I said along with my sibling, parents, and best friend.

**Sorry it was so short but I just had to put ****something ****up on here. I was beginning to feel like I abandoned this story. Don't worry; I will use the most of my ability to see this story to the end. It may take a while but stick with me.**

**Comatose**

**Black Opal Coven**


	8. Chapter 7

**I wish I would have updated this story sooner. I hate myself for taking this long but school work, busy months, and writers block don't really help me get ideas for writing.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight.

**Alice POV**

Charlie was silent as Carlisle explained what he had just told us.

"So this isn't normal? I'm not normal?" Charlie asked when Carlisle had finished.

"No, it is not normal," my adoptive father said at the same time that Emmett said, "When have the Swans ever been normal?"

"So, what are we going to do now?" Edward asked.

"We will all continue as if nothing happened. Since Charlie is immune to human blood, he can continue to live with Bella and be the chief of police," Carlisle stated. "We will have to keep the Volturi from finding out about this though. Who knows what they will do if they can get their hands on Charlie."

"What about Billy and Jacob?" Bella asked.

Jacob… ah, yes, her werewolf friend. What would we do about that?

"What do you mean 'what about Billy and Jacob?"' Charlie questions.

"Dad, Jacob is a werewolf. And Billy is one of the elders," Bella told him slowly, letting everything sink in.

We all sat there, waiting for Charlie to faint again. But he didn't. He did what we all expected the least.

The chief of police burst out laughing.

"You're joking right? I mean werewolves? Seriously? If it weren't for the fact that I am now at least part vampire, I wouldn't believe that either. But werewolves? You have to be kidding!" Charlie said.

Just then I smelt something. I knew that stench anywhere. A werewolf was near. Only one though.

"Jazz, do you smell that?" I whispered in my mates ear.

"Yeah, I do," Jasper agreed.

A moment later, a big brownish-red wolf burst through the glass wall. Glass was p

"You, leeches, have broken the treaty!" The wolf growled in its not human voice.

"Jacob, we can explain!" Bella exclaimed.

As soon as the name Jacob left Bella's lips, Charlie fainted, again.

**Sorry, again, about the shortness. I couldn't help but end the chapter with Charlie fainting. I wanted to make the chapter longer but this seemed like a good enough place to end the chapter.**

**Comatose!**

**Black Opal Coven**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey, long time no type, huh? Again, sorry 'bout the long wait but I am pretty set on what I am going to do with the rest of this story. Hopefully, the rest will come smoothly, and quickly.**

**Thank you all for sticking with me and a special thanks to JasperWhitlockHale1863 for sending those reviews that really got me motivated to get this chapter up.**

**And by the way, Rose and Emmett are back in the family discussion.**

**As, always, I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**Alice POV**

It was completely silent as we sat in the living room waiting for Charlie to wake up. Carlisle had said it would only be a few more minutes. If only I could see into the future… but with Charlie being what he is and the _**dog **_here, I cannot use my ability.

Emmett didn't crack a single joke. Rose didn't make any remarks at Jacob who was staring at Charlie with a questioning look in his beady wolf eyes. Esme didn't even try to comfort anyone. She knew it would be a wasted effort.

So we just sat in the silence while waiting for Charlie to wake up.

And finally, he did.

It was four minutes after he had fainted but it felt like centuries.

The first thing Charlie said was, "Werewolves. You weren't joking."

When Charlie awoke, Jacob seemed to have snapped out of his shock.

"You broke the treaty!" Jacob growled.

"Please, Jacob, let us explain," Carlisle said. "And if you will, please change back to your human form."

Edward led the wolf up the stairs to get him some clothes.

"So, Jake is a werewolf?" Charlie asked Bella.

"Yup," was her reply.

Edward came down the stairs then, Jacob moments behind him.

"Let's all sit and talk about this civilly shall we?" Carlisle said.

I slid closer to Jasper to make room for Carlisle to sit next to Esme.

Jacob just sat on the arm of the couch next to Bella, the only one here who wasn't wrinkling their nose against the smell.

"So, go ahead, explain," Jacob nodded toward Carlisle.

"We had invited Bella and Charlie over to have dinner. During dinner, Charlie choked on a piece of bad chicken. We had no choice," Carlisle stated.

"No choice? You could have dislodged the chicken. You are a doctor after all. You could have kept him alive," Jacob argued.

"It was too late, the chicken was lodged to deep. When we inserted the venom, it dissolved the chicken. Then it changed him. But not entirely," Carlisle continued.

"'Not entirely?' What do you mean 'not entirely?'" the young wolf asked.

"Charlie has this rare blood type that would not allow his body to take a full change. He is ninety percent vampire and ten percent human. The only human qualities he still has are still being able to faint under extreme conditions and he can eat human food but does not get the nutrients he needs. He gets those from our diet," Carlisle concluded.

"So technically, we didn't break the treaty," I reasoned. "We didn't kill him. He is still part human. He is still part alive."

"What is all this about a treaty?" Charlie asked. He had been so silent through the entire ordeal that I had almost forgotten he was still there.

"Just a treaty that says if the Cullens kill a human, we can declare war against them," Jacob summarized.

"Oh," Charlie sighed.

It was silent for a minute and I could tell somebody was going to bring up something depressing again so I quickly brought up a new subject.

"Isn't it your birthday next Saturday, Charlie?" I asked.

"Yeah," he replied blushing. "But it is nothing big." He is definitely Bella's father.

"Not if I have anything to do with it," I said with a mischievous look in my eye.

My mate, family, and best friend all started chuckling.

**Yay! Finally got this chapter finished. Next chapter is gonna be Charlie's party. Or at least right before it.**

**See you next time I update which will hopefully be real soon!**

**Comatose**

**Black Opal Coven**


	10. Chapter 9

**I'm back! I will not bore you with any explanation on why I could not update. So on with the chapter we have all been waiting for.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. We all know who does.**

**Alice POV**

"Emmett, hurry up and get those ribbons put up," I all but yell at my teddy bear of a brother.

"If you are in such a hurry, put them up yourself," is his reply.

"We all know why I cannot," I say, getting more fake candles to put around the living (well, not so much living) room. I will no longer use real candles for decorating during celebrations. Not after what happened with everything else years ago with our favorite mind reader's mate.

Emmett let out his loud, barky laugh. "There. Is it up to your standard?"

"Yes, now hurry and get the presents from the kitchen! Charlie and Bella are going to be here in ten minutes." I tell the last part to my family, all of which are doing some job to get the place ready for Charlie's big celebration.

Of course, Charlie did not want such a… flamboyant party but he could not say no to me. And of course, if he did say no, I would not have listened anyway. So we came to a conclusion. If he wants a legitimate reason for such a party, we can tell him it is not only a birthday party but also a welcome to the family, and welcome back to your own home (since he could go home because we don't have to worry about him eating Bella).

"Darlin', calm down. Everything looks perfect," my mate whispers in my ear while sending me a wave of calm.

"You're right. Everything is ready. Except," I say looking at my family, "You all need to change. I set the outfits on your beds. Hurry! We have… two minutes."

Everyone, knowing not to disobey me when it comes to clothes, left for their rooms.

And one by one, they came down the stairs, dressed in the pristine outfits I chose for them.

When we were all in the room, with everything ready, I let out a sigh of relief. We finished it all.

Then there was a knock on the door. 'And not a moment too soon,' I thought.

Esme opened the door to reveal our favorite human and her vampire father.

I danced up to Bella to give her a quick hug before she went off to Edward's side. Then I gave Charlie a hug.

"You don't do things half way do you?" the chief of police asked me.

I just smiled and said, "Nope."

"So first," Carlisle spoke up, "I thought we could eat."

We all herded into the dining room where we were all seated. The seating was actually the same as the night Charlie was changed. There was only two plates of food at the entire table. One was obviously for Bella but we are still waiting for the other. Then the vampires had mugs of warm animal blood.

Just as we all were about to begin, there was another knock on the door. Again, Esme went to answer it. And with her came our missing guest.

"Jake!" Bella jumps up to give her friend a hug.

"Hey, Bells!"

The two returned to their seats and everyone began eating, or in the werewolf's case, inhaling, the food.

Half an hour later, we were sitting in the living room getting ready for Charlie to open his gifts.

"What is up with all of the gift bags? Don't most people just wrap stuff?" Jacob asks me.

"Well… after what happened at the birthday party we through not long ago. There was a bit of a… mishap…" I explain.

"What kind of 'mishap'?" Charlie asks.

"Oh, you know, just Bella being Bella and getting a paper cut opening one of her presents. Then Jazz here tried to drink her blood. Finally, Bella got stitches in her arm from getting cut by glass," Emmett tells Charlie, the only one who doesn't know what happened, clueless to the fact that we are trying not to let Charlie know what happened.

**Jasper POV**

I am suddenly feeling a lot of anger coming from Charlie.

I look over at where he was sitting but he is no longer there.

Instead, he is flying through the air at me, preparing to bite into my arm.

**And there is the end of another chapter.**

**Comatose!**

**Black Opal Coven**


	11. Chapter 10

**Yay! Another update! Thanks to summer vacation, I can update faster and sooner. Well… as long as my internet continues to work well enough for me to upload each chapter but… I will do my best to keep the chapters coming.**

**I have decided to do one more chapter after this one in this story. As long as I stick with my plan, there will be a sequel. The basic plotline will be Eclipse with Charlie as a vampire. That is just an overview though. And if I still feel up to it, I plan to do Breaking Dawn with Charlie as a vampire.**

**And by the way, in this chapter, Jasper just tells a little summary of his change. The more detailed one will come in the Eclipse story.**

**Anyways, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga.  
><strong> 

**Charlie POV**

When Emmett told me what happened at my darling daughter's eighteenth birthday party, I couldn't help but feel absolute anger.

And before I knew what I was doing, I was flying through the air toward the blonde vampire, preparing to sink my fangs into his nonliving flesh.

**Jasper POV**

I can feel was the pain shooting through my arm. But I can also feel Bella, Esme, and Alice's fear.

When Charlie pulls away from my arm, he looks around before running off into the forest.

But when I went to go after him, Alice held me in place, pulling my good arm. She shook her head and I knew she was telling me that Charlie needed some time to cool down. Just as I had needed when I almost killed Bella at her party.

The family sat there in silence except for Alice occasionally asking if I was okay. I told her I would be fine. I told her this had happened many times before.

And so we sat, waiting for Charlie to return.

**Charlie POV**

I should go back. I should go apologize for what I did.

I couldn't help what happened. It felt like my body made the decisions on its own; without my mind or myself telling it what to do.

Finally, I worked up the courage to return to the Cullen household.

When I walked through the doorway, I heard Esme say, "Oh, Charlie, you're finally back. We were beginning to get worried about you."

I just sat down on the couch next to Edward and Bella and turned to Jasper. "I am very sorry about what happened. I don't know what came over me…" but I trailed off as I saw just how many scars he had.

The scar I just gave to the blonde vampire helped highlight the rest of his scars. Now, with my vampire sight, I could see them. There were so many. How had he gotten them all?

I never noticed them before. Jasper was always in the background or he was missing when I visited the Cullens. He always seemed to be with Alice though.

Now, looking at Jasper, he looked so dangerous. The scars made him even more frightening.

The vampire must have noticed my gaze were directed on his scars as he says, "You want to know how I got these. Well, I got them all the same way. The way you gave me this new one."

"You got all of them by being bitten?" I ask.

"I was changed by a woman named Maria that was a leader of a vampire army. I became her pawn, I trained the newborns, killed them off when they grew too old. I fought her battles," Jasper explained. "The result of years of being in a vampire army is this," he nodded toward his scars.

"That sounds terrible," I say.

"It got better when I met Alice. Then we found the family we have today. I could not forget what I went through but my family has helped me cope," Jasper says, looking at his family. He seemed to be thanking them with his eyes.

"Time for cake!" Alice exclaims after we sit in silence for a minute.

**Sorry it seems so short but… what can I say? Hope to type to you all soon with the ending of this story. The sequels will be longer and hopefully come faster as I will have at least a basic plotline to follow.**

**Hope you all enjoyed.**

**Comatose!**

**~Black Opal Coven**


	12. Chapter 11

**I would like to thank all of you that have stuck with me through this. I am not yet sure when I will be able to get the sequel started. I am also not yet sure what the title will be. Once I get the sequel started you will be able to get to it by heading over to my profile.**

**And here we are, the final chapter of Charlie's Dinner with the Cullens.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Alice POV**

It has only been weeks since Charlie's change. Yet is seems like it has been so much longer. Nobody feels the need to worry about Bella around Charlie because of his immunity to human blood.

So now Charlie and Bella are back in their own house. They come to visit often so Charlie can have someone to hunt with, Carlisle can do a quick check up on Charlie, and because Charlie lifted Bella's grounding after we told him the truth about why Bella ran off to Italy with me.

Everything seems to be close to back to normal.

Or so I thought before Carlisle called a family meeting.

"Carlisle, what is this about? I didn't have a vision about this," I spoke at vampire speed as I walk into the room.

"I will explain when the rest of the family is present," Carlisle replies.

It wasn't long until Jasper, Emmett, and Edward returned from their hunting trip (Carlisle called them). Rose came down from here room where she was going through her closet. And Esme came through the back door. She had been tending to her garden.

"Now that we are all present, I have noticed that there is an issue arising in the Seattle area. There are beginning to be a rise in the amounts of deaths and missing people cases. I am beginning to think that maybe our kind is involved," Carlisle began.

"But I am not yet sure. There is no need to worry or alert Charlie or Bella at this point. We will need to keep an eye on the issue though. And to answer your earlier question on why you did not see this coming, Alice, I just made the decision to bring this up," Carlisle finished.

"Do you think the Volturi will step in?" Edward asked. I am sure he was thinking the same thing I was: If they do come, they will stop to check if Bella is still human.

**And that is the end. It was not very long but it gets you ready for the Eclipse story. When I read Eclipse and watched the movie, I noticed that the Cullens said that they had been watching the issue for a while so I thought I would make a little intro into the next story while concluding this one.**

**I truly hope you all enjoyed reading this story. I know it was fun writing it and coming up with ideas.**

**Comatose!**

**~Black Opal Coven**


End file.
